1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to security controls associated with the use of a vehicle computing system. In some embodiments, the security controls relate to regulating the use of vehicle resources when using applications installed on one or more devices via the vehicle computing system. The one or more devices may be remote from the vehicle computing system.
2. Background Art
Various examples exist in the field of regulating the use of computer resources and implementing computer security policies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,041 to Elson et al. ('041 Patent) discloses an open platform architecture for shared resource access management. The '041 Patent discloses a redirection module in kernel space which receives requests for access to resources from applications in user space. The redirection module routes signals representative of the received requests to a device driver interface in user space. Components of the device driver interface include resource management modules and device drivers that correspond to available resources. The resource management modules generate queries to the device drivers regarding availability of the requested resources. Upon receipt of resource status information from the device drivers, components of the device driver interface generate schedules for granting access to the requested resources. Further, the device driver interface components control access to the resources in accordance with the generated schedules including issuing responses to the requesting applications and the device drivers of the requested resources.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0050854 to Cooperstein et al. ('854 Publication) discloses resource based dynamic security authorization. Access to a resource by sandboxed code is dynamically authorized by a client security system based on a resource based policy. A sandboxed application running on a client is granted access to a resource based on a resource based policy despite denial of the access based on a static policy associated with the client security system. The granting of access coincides with the determination that the threat to a user or the user's information is not increased should the access be granted.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0148374 to Spaur et al. discloses a telematics system that includes a security controller. The security controller is responsible for ensuring secure access to and controlled use of resources in the vehicle. The security measures relied on by the security controller can be based on digital certificates that grant rights to certificate holders, e.g., application developers. In the case in which applications are to be used with vehicle resources, procedures are implemented to make sure that certified applications do not jeopardize vehicle resources' security and vehicle users' safety. Relationships among interested entities are established to promote and support secure vehicle resource access and usage. The entities can include vehicle makers, communication service providers, communication apparatus vendors, vehicle subsystem suppliers, application developers, as well as vehicle owners/users. At least some of the entities can be members of a federation established to enhance and facilitate secure access and usage of vehicle resources.